BATMAN & ROBIN: JASON TODD & THE DOUBLE FEATURE
by LittleHoshi
Summary: ONE SHOT. Jason es más terco que una mula y cuando algo se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quien lo detenga. Bruce no parce muy contento con esa cualidad de su nuevo hijo adoptivo, sobre todo si esa cualidad le hace ponerse en peligro. Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. si ese tipo de temática les ofende o desagrada simplemente no pierdan su tiempo leyendo este fic.


- **Venga Bruce, solo es una película.**

- **Una película para mayores de 18, Jason.**

- **Pero todos mis amigos van a ir a verla y ninguno de ellos tiene 18.**

- ** Yo no soy el padre de los demás chicos, soy el tuyo, y te digo que no puedes ir a ver una película para mayores.**

- **Pero Bruce, ¿En serio que crees que en esa peli veré algo que no haya visto ya en las calles?**

- **Lo que creo Jason es que tienes 13 años y esa película no es apta para menores de 18. Y si las mates no me fallan 13 es menor de 18.**

- **Pero Bruce…**

- **Jason** (Bruce alzó una ceja y bajo un par de octavas la voz) **he dicho que no. Y no hay nada más que discutir.**

- **Es injusto, para una cosa divertida que puedo hacer con mis amigos y tú vas y me lo prohíbes.**

- **Yo no te prohíbo que te diviertas con tus amigos, es la productora de esa película que cree que no es adecuada para chicos de vuestra edad.**

- **Ya, claro **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros).

- **Venga Jason, no te pongas así. En la cartelera hay un montón de otras películas que podéis ir a ver.**

- **Sí, puras mierdas** (protestó Jason como un viejo cascarrabias).

- **¡Jason!** (Bruce le amonestó muy molesto por el uso de ese lenguaje).

- **Pero Bruce, no es justo. Soy Robin, lucho contra el crimen todas las noches a tu lado y no puedo ir a ver una ridícula película.**

- **Eso tiene fácil arreglo **(Jason abrió mucho los ojos y miró esperanzado a Bruce). **No patrullas más a mi lado hasta que tengas edad para poder ir a ver películas de ese tipo** (dijo con sarcasmo y malicia Bruce que ya empezaba a cansarse de ese tira y afloja).

- **Jajaja** (dijo con mayor sarcasmo aún Jason). **Muy gracioso Bruce, si delirante, más gracioso y te rompes. **

- **Eyyyy chicos ¿Ya discutiendo de buena mañana?** (dijo Dick entrando en la habitación)

- **¿Dick? ¿Qué haces aquí? **(dijo sorprendido Jason).

- **He venido por la reunión del consejo que tenemos esta mañana **(dijo agarrando un croissant de la mesa y sirviéndose un poco de café, pero sin sentarse).

- **Richard, siéntate, sabes que no me gusta que desayunéis de píe** (dijo Bruce a Dick de malos modos porque aún estaba un poco molesto con Jason).

- **Ya desayuné en casa, esto es solo picotear, pero me sentaré** (dijo sentándose y dando un buen mordisco al croissant)** ¿Y de qué discutíais esta vez?**

- **Bruce no me deja ir a ver una estúpida película **(Jason se chivó de Bruce a Dick)**.**

- **¿Y si es estúpida porqué quieres ir?** (le preguntó sonriente Dick)

- **No es estúpida, es la última de Terrence Will Shuttler **(el actor de acción del momento)**.**

- **Oh, sí. Terror en la autovía tres. Buenísima, el otro día fui a verla con Bárbara, ¡Brutal! Mucho mejor que las otras dos** (Bruce le lanzó una miradita fulminante a Dick, que lo miró y se encogió de hombros sin entender el porqué de esa mirada).

- **Ves, Bruce. Hasta Dick dice que es buenísima.**

- **Dick tiene más de 18 años, Jason, él puede ir a ver esa película ¿Con Bárbara? **(dijo mirando a Dick) **¿Volvéis a salir?**

- **Noooo** (dijo a la defensiva). **Solo fuimos como amigos **(dijo enseguida a la defensiva. Bruce no sabía si acabar de creerlo).

- **Esto es una mierda** (protestó muy enfadado Jason dejando de muy malos modos la servilleta sobre su plato y levantándose y siendo así de nuevo el centro de atención de la conversación)**, todo el mundo habrá visto esa peli menos yo, y solo porque eres un maldito…**

- **Jason, colega, cierra el pico antes que digas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir** (le aconsejó Dick).

- **Jason, si has acabado** (dijo Bruce con el mismo tono que utilizaba con los delincuentes), **prepárate para la escuela, Dick y yo te dejaremos de camino a la oficina.**

- **_Grrrrrrrrrrrr kasjhflsdkfjñamc lkjhsdhfheir enqvrytcuwcxpa m jlkfdsdlajf dv_** (refunfuñaba Jasón de camino a su habitación sin poderse entender bien lo que decía).

- **Bruce, la peli no es tan mala, le han puesto un no recomendada a menores de 18 por el vocabulario más que por otra cosa.**

- **Precisamente, no creo que Jason necesite oír más palabrotas y barbaridades, ya tiene él solito un repertorio muy extenso. Además ¿Cuándo te dejé a ti ver una película para mayores?**

- **¿Cuando fui mayor? **(contestó con resignación Dick),

- **Eso es, y Jason no es diferente. Podrá ver películas para mayores cuando sea mayor** (Dick dio por muerta la conversación, sabía perfectamente que cuando Bruce se ponía en ese plan era como hablar con un muro de cemento).

Al cabo de unos minutos Jason bajó vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y con unos morros que le llegaban al suelo, pero ya no dijo ni una palabra. Bruce sabía que Jason estaba enfadado con él por no dejarlo ir a ver esa película. Pero él, aparte del jefe, era el padre y ese tipo de cosas son las que deben hacer los padres, por mucho que les molestara a sus chicos.

Al salir del coche para entrar en la escuela, Jason se despidió de Dick y de Alfred, pero expresamente no lo hizo de Bruce. Bruce solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Jason le recordó cuando Dick era un niño y Bruce no le dejaba patrullar porque al día siguiente tenía escuela.

Jason estaba en clase pero en verdad estaba muy lejos de allí, la rabia por no poder ir a ver esa peliculita de nada lo estaba crispando de veras. Además era ridículo, había visto las otras dos partes, y no era para nada una película que no pudiera ver. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ese argumento era mejor no esgrimirlo ante Bruce, seguro que se cabrearía si supiera que había visto las otras dos partes. Fue un idiota, no debió de pedirle permiso, debió ir sin más. No volvería a cometer ese error en futuras ocasiones, pero ahora se iba a quedar sin ver la película. Y si antes ya quería ir a verla ahora que Bruce se lo había prohibido era como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de verla sí o sí.

Jason miró su reloj y vio que eran aún las 10, el día se le iba a hacer eterno, entonces pensó que si iba a la sesión de la mañana, la de las once, estaría fuera sobre la una del mediodía, y podría regresar a la escuela para las clases de la tarde y así estaría allí para cuando Bruce lo fuera a recoger.

Aquella era una academia privada para los hijos de los empresarios, políticos, actores y de más ricachones del lugar. Sus instalaciones tenían mucha vigilancia para evitar posibles secuestros, salir de allí sin ser visto, era misión imposible. Era misión imposible para cualquier chico normal, no para Robin, el chico maravillas. Para Robin era pan comido, podía entrar y salir de allí sin ningún problema, tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos.

Jason estaba ya sentado en la butaca, con su refresco y sus palomitas gigantes, esperando a que la película empezara, cuando notó una mirada clavándosele en la nuca, tragó saliva rezando por que no fuera la mirada de Bruce. Al girarse solo vio a un tipo sentado solo tres filas más atrás. La sala estaba casi vacía si habían 8 personas era lo más. Jason se sentó en medio, normalmente un montón de cabezas le hubieran estorbado la vista, pero la sala estaba casi vacía y eso hacía que nadie se estorbara. Jason pensó para sí mismo que debía venir más a la sesión de la mañana. Las luces se apagaron y empezaron los anuncios. Jason se metió un gran puñado de palomitas en la boca y se puso cómodo en su butaca, era feliz como una perdiz. Cuando la película ya llevaba 20 minutos, el tipo aquel que estaba 4 filas a tras se le sentó a su lado. Jason estaba tan metido en la película, que solo lo miró un segundo y después volvió a mirar a la pantalla. No fue hasta que no notó como una mano le acariciaba el interior del muslo que se alertó por ese cambio repentino de butaca del desconocido de antes. Jason sabía perfectamente de los pederastas, y que había algunos de esos enfermos que les gustaba acechar a su victimas en los cines, en los aseos o en los transportes públicos. Pero nunca pensó que a él, que a Robin, le podría asaltar uno. Cuando vivía en la calle era de algo de lo que se cuidaba mucho, pero desde que hacía ya años que Bruce lo había acogido en su casa y lo había adoptado que no había vuelto a pensar en eso. No hasta ese instante. Jason se quedó helado, al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero justo cuando el extraño fue a abrirle la bragueta que Jason reaccionó y agarró al tipo y le rompió todos los huesos de la mano y después lo lanzó contra la otra punta de la sala, destruyendo la pantalla, y haciendo que los 4 espectadores que habían salieran huyendo despavoridos. El encargado de los cines, llamó de inmediato a la policía, primero porque creía que se trataba de un gamberro que se había cargado su pantalla. Pero mientras la policía llegaba, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una acto de vandalismo, sino que era una pelea. Una pelea entre un niño y un adulto. Y por increíble que pareciera era el niño el que le estaba dando la paliza al adulto.

Ya al llegar al policía, Jason muy dispuesto en ayudar a la policía, les explicó todo lo que había sucedido, la policía el introducir las huellas en su base de datos identificaron al extraño como un ex convicto, delincuente sexual, que estaba en libertad condicional des de hacía unos meses. También, el dueño del cine, dijo que una señora se había quejado unas semanas atrás que había un hombre rondando los aseos y que le había ofrecido entrarle a su hijo en el baño de los caballeros "para ayudarla", el gerente había puesto a un segurata en la puerta de los aseos y no había habido más incidentes, hasta el momento.

Jason se sentía tan bien porque había ayudado a capturar a un delincuente y no como Robin el compañero de Batman, sino como Jason Todd. El subidón, le duró poco, porque una vez en comisaría, el comisario Gordon lo reconoció en seguida y mientras le tomaba personalmente de nuevo declaración Bruce Wayne estaba de camino a la comisaría, tras haber tenido que dejar a Dick solo con la reunión del consejo de administración. El comisario Gordon, no tenía ni idea de que Jason era Robin ni que Bruce era Batman, pero sí que se dio que aquel muchachito era muy valiente y muy temerario. Todos los policías habían dado por sentado que aquel delincuente era un "poca cosa" que hasta un niño de 13 años había lo grado machacar. Pero lo cierto es que no lo era, Jason lo logró porque había recibido un entrenamiento especial, pero eso era algo que nadie sabía.

Jason estaba explicando su gesta heroica por cuarta vez, cuando Bruce entró en el despacho del comisario, con esa cara de póker que solo Bruce sabe poner. Jason abrió mucho los ojos y palideció de golpe.

- **Muchas gracias, señor Wayne. Como le dije por teléfono el chico parece estar perfectamente, no pasó nada. Un chico muy valiente, si igualmente quiere llevarlo al hospital a que le hagan una revisión, le puedo decir el nombre de la doctora que lleva normalmente estos casos, es muy buena.**

- **Gracias, señor **(dijo estrechándole la mano)** pero Jason dijo que no le había hecho nada ¿no?**

- **Eso fue lo que dijo nuestro pequeño héroe. Gracias a su valentía hemos arrestado a un delincuente peligroso.**

- **Sí, ya veo. ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya? ¿O debe aún quedarse más aquí?**

- **No, claro que no, seguro que debe de estar muriéndose de ganas de ir a casa. Pero lo más seguro es que cuando haya el juicio lo manden a llamar para que declare como testigo.**

- **Sí, claro** (otra vez muy seco). **¿Jason?** (Jason tragó saliva al oír a Bruce decir su nombre) **despídete del comisario, nos vamos.**

- **Adiós, comisario Gordon, gracias por todo.**

- **Gracias, a ti muchachito, ya nos iremos viendo. Señor Wayne **(y les abrió la puerta de su despacho para que salieran. Bruce con paso firme y rápido salió de allí, Jason se apresuró a seguirlo, sabía que Bruce ya estaba muy enfadado para hacerlo también esperar).

- **Alfred** (dijo Bruce al entrar Jason al coche)** a casa**.

- **Sí, señor** (Alfred entendió por el tono de Bruce que necesitaba tiempo para enfriarse así que tomó el camino a casa más largo).

- **Bruce, sé que estás enfadado porque dejé al descubierto mis habilidades para combatir el crimen** (empezó a hablar Jason al ver que Bruce solo lo miraba fijamente como si con la mirada pudiera fulminarlo) **pero… ¿Qué debía hacer dejar que ese pervertido me tocara? **(a Bruce se le transformó la cara. Jason se echó a un más hacía atrás del asiento)

- **¡LO QUE DEBISTE HACER, JASON, ES ESTAR SENTADO EN TU PUPITRE EN LA ESCUELA, DONDE TE DEJÉ ESTA MAÑANA, Y DONDE ESTABAS BIEN SEGURO Y NO NECESITABA DE TUS CUALIDADES COMO LUCHADOR PARA DEFENDERTE DE NADA Y DONDE LOS ÚNICOS PROBLEMAS QUE PUEDES TENER SON LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TE PONGA TU MAESTRO DE MATEMÁTICAS! **(dijo Bruce elevando bastante la voz y apretando fuerte los puños).

- **¡UN TIPO INTENTÓ TOCARME AHÍ **(mirándose al calzoncillo) **Y TÚ SOLO TE PREOCUPAS QUE FALTÉ A LA ESCUELA! ¡QUE TE DEN, BRUCE! **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con odio. Jason ni vio moverse a Bruce pero sin saber cómo estaba sobre las rodillas de Bruce).

- **Escúchame bien hijo, la sola idea de que algo malo te pueda pasar me aterra. Si por mí fuera ni patrullarías conmigo, pero sé que está en tu naturaleza, y luchar contra ello solo es como tirar piedras al propio tejado. Nunca pongas en duda cuanto me preocupo por ti o por Richard ¡NUNCA! **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AUUUU NOOOOOO

- **Tienes razón estoy muy molesto porque me desobedeciste y fuiste a ver esa peliculita y porque te saliste sin permiso de la escuela. Pero no estoy molesto sino furioso porque parece que no te das cuenta del peligro que corriste**. PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuuuu auuu auuu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggh au au noooo. ****Ayyyyyy No corrí ningún peligro, podría con 10 como ese perdedor.**

- **Eso no lo dudo, como ese sí. Pero ¿Y si en vez de tratarse de un pobre degenerado de tres al cuarto se tratase del joker, dos caras o el pingüino?. Y si en vez de tocarte disimulado, primero te hubiera drogado… ¿Entonces qué? ¡Dime hijo, entonces qué! **(dijo Bruce chillando y sin dejar descanso a las posaderas del chico) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuuuuuu noooooo auuu **(Bruce lo volvió a sentar en su sitio. Jason se sorbía los mocos y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano)

- **Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a hablar tú y yo muy seriamente, y ya te adelanto que te vayas despidiendo de ningún plan por las próximas 6 semanas.**

- **¡Qué! **(6 semanas para un chico de 13 años era como 6 meses).

- **Y Robin también se puede ir despidiendo de salir las próximas 6 semanas.**

- **¡NO! ¡Me necesitas!**

- **Si que te necesito, pero también necesito poder confiar en ti, y ahora mismo no siento mucho que pueda confiar en ti, Jason.**

- **Pero no es justo sniff sniff.**

- **No, Jason lo que no es justo es que te podría haber pasado algo muy malo solo porque no sabes seguir unas sencillas órdenes. Sabes muy bien que no puedes salir de la escuela sin permiso. Maldita sea, nunca te he dejado ir al cine solo, ¿Por qué crees que es? ¡Y no solo te vas a ver esa película que te había prohibido ver sino que te vas solo!**

- **Debería darte una zurra cada noche hasta que acabara tu castigo, eso sería lo justo, hijo. Y si vuelvo a oírte quejar de que no soy justo una vez más hoy, puede que me lo piense y sí que te dé esas zurras tan merecidas.**

- **Noooooo **(dijo con cara de terror sabiendo que Bruce era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza).

- **Pues sino es eso lo que quieres, cerrarás la boca y escucharás bien lo que te tenga que decir. Y no quiero ni una palabra más hasta que lleguemos a casa ¿Entendiste?**

- **Sí, señor sniff sniff **

- **Muy bien** (y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, mientras veía como Jason intentaba controlar el llanto haciéndose el hombrecito. A Bruce se le erizaban los pelos de todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Jason no parecía darse cuenta lo que aquel hombre le podría haber llegado a hacer si en vez de un don nadie hubiera sido un poco más fuerte o un poco más listo. Alfred decidió que mejor dejaba el camino largo y tomaba el atajo. Al cabo de 20 minutos ya estaban los tres en casa).

- **Al despacho** (fue lo único que dijo Bruce al salir del coche. A Jason se le escapó de nuevo las lágrimas porque sabía que tipo de "charlas" tenía Bruce en su despacho).** Jason, no puedes hacerte a la idea de la suerte que has tenido hoy **(empezó el discursito de Bruce que se paseaba de un lado al otro del despacho con las manos en la espalda mientras que en una de las manos sujetaba una fina vara de bambú. Jason conocía de esa vara, Dick y el mismo Bruce la habían nombrado alguna vez, era de Alfred y según ambos dolía como una mala cosa).** Ahí fuera está lleno de depredadores en busca de presas fáciles. Y un niño de 13 años solo, es sin duda, una presa fácil. Es por eso mismo que la escuela no os deja salir libremente, es precisamente por eso porque soy tan paranoico con saber siempre donde y con quien estás. Porque en el más mínimo descuido puede pasarte algo. ¿Y qué tipo de padre sería yo si te dejara que fueras exponiéndote así al cualquier peligro?**

- **Pero cuando soy Robin…**(empezó a protestar Jason)

- **Cuando eres Robin, Batman está siempre ahí ¿O al igual que la orden que te di también olvidaste eso?**

- **No, pero…Bruce, en serio, no corrí ningún peligro, podía con ese tipo con una sola mano.**

- **Ya lo dijiste, Jason, y yo ya te he dicho que esta vez tuviste suerte pero puede que la próxima vez no. Y lo mejor para no correr ese tipo de peligro es no exponerse. Y ese consejo sirve para Robin y para Jason. Te lo he dicho muchas veces no puedes lanzarte contra un enemigo sin analizar bien la situación, pues en la vida real, es lo mismo. no puedes hacer las cosas sin pensar, tienes un cerebro ahí arriba, hijo. Y eres un chico realmente muy listo, así que empieza a utilizar esa cabecita para algo más que para atrapar malvados, empieza a utilizarla para tomar tus decisiones.**

- **Y la utilizo** (protestó de una forma un tanto infantil).

- **¿En serio? ¿Pensaste en que podría pasar si salías solo de la escuela, ibas solo hasta la ciudad, entrabas en un cine casi vacío y a oscuras solo y te sentabas solo en esa butacas? **

- **¡Venga ya! Solo tuve mala suerte.**

- **Pues yo creo que tuviste muy buena suerte Jason, porque esto solo va a quedar en unos varazos, pero podría haber acabado en algo mucho peor. Ahora, pantalones y calzoncillos en los tobillos y sobre el escritorio** (dijo Bruce dándose un suave toquecito con la vara en la palma de la mano).

- **Por favor, Bruce, no con eso.**

- **Jason **(lo miró muy fijamente y no dijo nada)

- **Por favoooooor, papá** (suplicó el chico. Cuando estaba asustado o enfermo Jason se permitía, así mismo, llamarle papá a Bruce) **haré lo que me pidas, castígame con lo que sea, pero no con eso.**

- **Jason, me desobedeciste, te saliste de la escuela y pusiste en peligro tu vida. Sí, es la vara. Y si a la de tres no estás sobre el escritorio con los pantalones y calzoncillos bajados, vas a recibir más de 12 varazos ¿Entendiste?** (Jason lo miró una vez más intentando ablandar el corazón de Bruce, pero Bruce no tenía la más mínima intención de echarse atrás) **Unooooo** (empezó a contar Bruce para que Jason dejara de mirarlo con ojitos de perrito abandonado para evitar el castigo)…**Doooooos** (y fue ese dos el que hizo reaccionar a Jason, que fue hacía el escritorio de Bruce y se bajó pantalones y calzoncillos y se reclinó. No sin agarrarse fuerte al extremo del escritorio, porque si sabía que la pala dolía la vara no iba a ser menos).

- Swass Swass Swass

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah arggggg noooooooooo papi noooooo dueleeeeeeee** (Bruce se tuvo que morder los labios, aquel grito y aquel papi le habían noqueado a base de bien)

- Swass Swass Swass Swass Swass Swass (decidió dar los siguientes seis en una sucesión rápida de estocadas sobre los muslos del chico)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ayyyyy ayayay ayyyyy noooo auuuuu perdóname papá, perdóname no vuelvo a desobedecerte jamás, haré todo lo que me pidas y cuando me lo pidas, te haré siempre caso auuuuuuuuuuu **

- Swass Swass Swass (cayeron los últimos tres varazos en la línea que se encuentra los glúteos y los muslos)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuuuu bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento, lo siento bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa papá lo siento auuuuuu no pensé bwuaaaa yo quería verla peli bwuaaaa pero me equivoqué bwuaaa perdón bwuaaa papá por favor, perdóname bwuaaaa**

- **Shhhhhh ya está Jasom, ya, ya te perdoné, hijo shhhh** (dijo ayudándole a subirse los pantalones y abrazándolo)** yaaaa hijo ya, entiéndelo, cuando me llamó el comisario Gordon y me explicó sentí como que te había fallado, que no estaba allí para protegerte, que tuviste que hacerlo solo, hijo, solo tienes 13 años, no tienes que hacer nada solo, me tienes a mí, yo te protejo, soy tu padre, esa es mi función, no la tuya. Los varazos me los debería llevar yo, por no ser suficientemente bueno, te enfadaste conmigo y en vez de continuar hablándolo hasta que lo entendieses, te mandé a la escuela y me despreocupé. **

- **Papá, fui yo, fui yo quien se portó mal, yo sabía que no podía ir a verla, que estaba mal salir sin permiso de la escuela y que no endejas ir solo al cine, y sé porque no me dejas ir solo al cine, pero yo solo quería ver la peli y no me importaba, tenías razón, debí pensar antes de actuar** (Bruce medio sonrió)

- **Eyyyyy** (protestó Jason apartándose de Bruce) **¿Me estás haciendo eso que el haces a Dick, me estás haciendo decir lo que quieres?.**

- **No, hijo. Te estoy haciendo pensar **(le dijo sonriente). **No es mi culpa que mis dos chicos sean tan listos y cuando quieran sean capaces de pensar tan rápido.**

- **Ya **(dijo poniendo morros, no acababa de verlo muy claro).

- **Venga, Jason, como ya es tarde… y para lo que queda de clases no te voy a llevar a la escuela… y yo ya me perdí al reunión ¿Qué te parece si vemos una peli en el sofá?, los dos, **

- **Una para todos los públicos ¿no? **(dijo medio en serio medio en broma)

- **JAJAJA. Veo que las pillas al vuelo, chico** (dijo despeinándolo)

- **Yaaaaa cuéntaselo a mi culo.**

- **Jajaja**

FIN


End file.
